1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a multifunctional digital musical instrument, and more particularly, to a multifunctional digital musical instrument that allows a user to select one of a plurality of musical instruments to play, blow air into a mouthpiece of the selected musical instrument to produce an acoustic sound, and play the selected musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent progress and development of an electronic technique and a digital technique are prominent, and various electronic musical instruments such as an electronic wind instrument and an electronic keyboard instrument using the techniques have been developed and are widely used. Among these electronic musical instruments, some electronic keyboard instruments have a tone generation technique referred to as a coupler effect producing function which, even when one pitch is designated, generates a first tone or an original tone at a first pitch specified by the pitch designation and, at the same time, generates a second tone or a coupler tone at a second pitch different from the first pitch. According to an electronic keyboard instrument having this tone generation function, it is possible to simultaneously generate two musical tones having a predetermined pitch difference and enhance playing effects.
However, according to a conventional electronic wind instrument, an acoustic sound is output through an electronic keyboard instrument. Thus, there is a need to develop a digital musical instrument that allows a user to blow air to produce a realistic acoustic sound and thus experience realistic playing effects as though the user plays an acoustic musical instrument.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.